


Cuddles

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Knockout worries he may be getting too big.





	Cuddles

Knockout sighed. Finally, he was out of that long boring meeting, and he could focus on what he needed to. He stretched and began walking back to his berth room, feeling rather tired. He had never been in such a boring meeting in all his life! The cherry mech began walking back to his hab suite, sighing again as he took brisk steps. He had left his other half in there alone for hours and hours. The hallways seemed endless, and he thought he would never arrive there, until he finally turned up at his habsuite door. Keying in the passcode, he breathed a loud sigh of relief. “Finally! I thought that meeting would go on forever!” He grinned as he came in and jumped on the large berth.

 

You yelped as Knockout jumped on the berth, almost being sent flying by the massive red mech. “Jesus Christ Knockout! You almost threw me off the bed!” You fake scolded, laughing as he looked at you with large eyes. “Oh, I'm only joking! Come here and give me a hug!” No sooner had you spoken than a pair of clawed servos pushed you against a large grey squishy belly, and the sound of purring filled your ears. Knockout’s purring was the sweetest sound on the Nemesis, and there was no other place that you wanted to be when your favourite cherry red scooped you up into his arms. You suddenly yelped as the squishy belly was replaced with Knockout’s helm, the Aston Martin continuing to purr as he nuzzled you. 

All of a sudden, the purring stopped and you found yourself placed on the berth, with a rather miserable looking Knockout staring at you, an sad expression covering his features. “What's wrong Knockout? Did someone say something to you?” You looked at the mech, feeling rather annoyed. If someone had hurt your mech, you were going to have their guts for garters! 

“No Y/N, I'm just worrying that I'm getting big is all!” Knockout sighed again, still looking sad. It hurt you to see the your favourite mech, not to mention your significant other upset. He was cut off as you thrust yourself into his open hand, making sure you weren't injured. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to you.

“Hey hey! I don't care how big you get or how big you think you are! You're still a wonderful mech, not mention a good looker and an amazing partner!” You smiled as he began purring again. 

“You really mean it? You think I'm perfect with this extra weight?” He looked at you with large optics, his face reminding you of a cat trying to guilt trip you into giving it extra food. He then gestured to his large, soft middle, before looking at you again. 

“Of course you look fine Knockout!” You smiled. “Ya big doof! You’re perfect and as I said, I wouldn't change anything or trade you for the world!” You grinned, kissing him softly.


End file.
